Zamrick's Orb
by Jewelled Wings
Summary: Artemis is back. With a new partner in crime: Mulch. The pair are determind to steal every valuble object on and under the earth. Full summary inside. RR please people!
1. Family Reunions

**Summary: **Artemis is back. With a new partner in crime: Mulch. The pair are determind to steal every valuble object on and under the earth. Take the Zamrick Orb for example: A comunication device between the People and the land of mud which is worth more then its weight in gold. But what happens when it's stolen by someone else? A more...devious someone. RXR please!

**Family Reunion**

Alexandra sat in the kitchen, munching chocolate biscuits and drinking hot coco, drying her soaking hair and body by the fire. Outside, a storm crashed in all its furry, wind flinging branches across the window. Beside her Juliet sat, idly playing with a Jade ring that hung from a braid in her hair. She hopped he would be home soon. It had been a long, long time. What if he didn't remember her? After all, she had lived in Asia all her life. They had been continents apart! But now she hopped to get to know him like she new her other…

A doorbell stopped her train of thoughts. Beside her, Juliet leapt up. Alex watched as she ran out the kitchen, leaving the door slightly open. Her features turned themselves into a devilish grin. Perfect moment for a spot of eavesdropping…

"You let someone with _no_ identification cards or reference of _any _sort into our house because she said she knew me and my son? Juliet, this really is to much!" a masculine voice said, emitting tones of displeasure.

"Father? Father, what is it……? Juliet! How dare you! You have put us in grave danger….! I don't _care_ if she said she knows me! The majority of the Russian Mafia knows me!" a masculine voice once more…younger this time.

"Oh honestly you two. Such worry-warts. Where's the lady Juliet?" feminine voice this time…kinder. So kind and caring that Alex was already standing and ready when Juliet came to retrieve her. She walked out the door in what she hoped was dignified silence. But the minute she saw the boy, she flung herself at him at such great speed, not even a Butler reacted in time and all dignity was forgotten as the girl buried Artemis Fowl the second in a potentially lethal hug. "Cousin Arty! How I have missed you!"


	2. IMPORTANT

**Disclaimer: **All characters that are from the Artemis Fowl books are Eion Colfer's. Random ones (including Foaly's sister and Arty's cousin) are mine. Plot is mine to.

**Copyright: **Plot and random characters are mine. If you use them, make sure you mention they are mine in your disclaimer. Note: Please refrain from using the character Alexandra as she is based on me and I do not wish to see her OOC.


	3. The Pay Rise

**A/N:** If Jon Spiro seems a little OOC that's because I though he might be a little bit of a mummy's boy and very attached to her. Whenever Lilia says 'little darling' that's refering to him. And a free invisible cookie to any one who guesses the identity of the technician before the end X3

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**The Pay Rise**

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

The night air whipped around the near invisible figure that clung to the walls of one of the highest security prisons in America. Lilia Spiro, head of Lilia Corp, paused in her decent of the inner walls of the 50ft concrete barrier. She drew, slowly, a small handgun from the belt that hung round her waist. She aimed…she fired…the guard fell. That guard had been practically invisible to the naked human eye. But ever since Lilia had hired that new technician, gadgets had been her that could cut through diamonds, pick the locks of any safe and the one she was currently using: night vision goggles that could see _anything_. In fact: she had even begun to see jumpsuit wearing little men and women hovering in the air…strange. But she must stay focus Lilia thought as she crept towards the prison gates. No one had seen her yet. Then again, her new technician had insisted the large piece of material draped over her would make her almost invisible.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

The lock came free in her hands. The next round of guards would be on her in a few minutes. In that small space of time she needed to get her little darling out of there. Creeping along the passage way, Lilia re-adjusted the material that covering her frame. So far it was doing its job. No one had seen her. And if they had, then they were obviously some sort of idiot. Nearer the cell…nearer…soon they would be re-united, little darling and she.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

The lock came away in her hands. She checked her watch; five minutes. Swinging the door open, she crept inside. Thirty seconds later, the code had been broken, the iris scan fooled and a number of other safety procedures proved no match for Lilia Spiro's gadgets.

"My little darling? Can you here me?" Lilia whispered, watching as the figure on the chair in the middle of the room, turned his head to see her.

"Mumsykins?" the figure answered.

"Oh my little Jonny! I've come to get you out of here!"

"But mummy, they keep such a close watch on my cell! How willwe fool the cameras?"

"Trust me."

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Seven minutes, twenty seven seconds later, they where back over the walls of the prison. Lilia smiled to herself. The little technician had proven herself. She was definitely going to get a pay rise. What was her name again? Oh yes, Professor Iobok…the one who wore all that opal jewellery if she remembered clearly.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤


	4. Flash Backs and an Evil Plot

**A:N: **In answer to my reveiw the chapters will get longer! The thing is they look a lot longer when they're on word. Hopefull this is a bit better.

* * *

**Flash Backs and an Evil Plot**

Opal Koboi sat in her swivel chair, marvelling at how stupid these mud-men really were. Honestly: How could you live when your computer was at least a decade behind fairy standard? A green light began to blink on and off, accompanied by a small blip-blip. The signal that Mrs. Spiro was back. Opal liked Mrs. Spiro. Then again Opal liked most criminals. But Mrs. Spiro was special. Because Mrs. Spiro held a grudge. Little did this special mud-woman know, it was the same grudge held by herself: A grudge against the mastermind Artemis Fowl Jr. and the People who had destroyed her. Adjusting the badge that read _Prof. Iobok, Head Technician_, Opal went down the glass elevator to greet her new employ and if all had gone well, her criminal son. Opal's mind began to drift back to this day, three years ago.

_Three years ago…_

A very disgruntled Opal Koboi sat behind the bars of Howler's Peak, muttering angrily to herself. Or so that's what the guards thought. Opal Koboi was actually planning. Planning her diabolical scheme to get out of this wretched hell hole. And she was not disgruntled. Oh no, from the day she had arrived in the prison, our little pixie friend had been crafting her escape route and tonight it was finally finished.

A few minutes later, the previous guard went of to the toilet. The new guard fiddled around a bit with the chair. Just like he did everyday. Just like Opal saw him do every day. Most people would take their chance now. But Opal waited. A few seconds later, a bleep was heard as the new guard deactivated the camera that watched the guard booth in order to have a quick smoke and the horrible smell of sickly fungus cigar smoke filled the air. That was important: from the guard booth camera the only spot in the whole of Opal cell where a camera couldn't see, was seen. This was it. The fifteen second window of opportunity before the new guard's friend rounded the corner to join him in his haze of smoke. Quickly, Opal moved into this blind-spot and pressed a switch hidden amongst the bolts in a titanium air-vent on the wall. The grill opened and she hurried through, her little body barely having enough room to breathe. A year or two ago Opal wouldn't have been caught dead doing this. But that was before Holly and co. had ruined her. She would get her revenge she thought as she dodged through the shadows.

"Ah: Professor Iobok, meet my son Jon." Lilia said in regal tones. Opal nodded courteously at Jon and visa versa. Opal discreetly looked him up and down as Lilia continued, "Jon, this is the technician who helped who escape. She's one of my best so treat her with respect." She said.

"Of course mother."

"And you Professor, my son is bursting with ideas. Do as he says whenever possible."

"Yes madam."

Opal and Jon sat in Conference Room 3, talking. Jon had immediately told her of his ordeal with Artemis, much to her surprise, but he obviously trusted her as much as his mum did. But then again, she _was_ the best and his mum knew it…Apart from that stupid little smart-ass centaur, Foaly of course. Opal worked hard not to grind her teeth in frustration. Why did he _always_ have to foil her plans? Even at school he was constantly pointing out flaws in her designs to the teacher so the teacher would then point them out to Opal and she would have to 'tweak' her work. Many a design had been ruined by his big fat carrot-crunching mouth. Suddenly, Jon grasped her hand. "I got it Prof. I got it!" he yelled.

"Got what?"

"First, we find what Artemis is doing, foil his plans and then…then…." His excitement died down, lack of a master plan interfering with his creative flow.

"May I suggest something?" Opal began, "I believe there is a certain…people, who have something similar to the C-Cube, in fact even better. If we were to find them and destroy them, their riches would be our…I mean yours."

Spiro nodded. A sign to continue.

"These…people…they are paranoid someone will steal from them. So they live underground. Bunch of wacko scientists they are."

Another nod.

"You shouldn't underestimate them though: best technology ever. Good police force too. I'd train an army of some sort. But it'll take special gadgets. Mirrored sunglasses for one. I here they have a drug that is contained in their eyes. It makes people do as they command. Other special things as well. It'll be a hard task to find someone to make those gadgets…"

"This is why you'll be heading the team." Lilia Spiro said. She had entered as Opal had started talking. "Now if you don't mind, my Jon and I have a little bit of catching up to do. And I believe you have some work to complete?" she said. Opal nodded and hurried off, grinning to herself. Soon Haven would fall. Soon those fairies would feel her suffering of having everything taken away from them. She couldn't wait to see the look on Foaly's face.


	5. A Foul Mood and a Little Dude

**A/N:** Firs

tly, let's take a look at the reviews…

**Marsnmonkey: **

**First Review:** ah. this souinds promising. but the summary never said anything about a cousin?** Second Review:** ok. this chapter sucks. no offense, but i was looking for HUMOR. not more jon spiro shit.  
please exucse my snapyness, but this is my true and honest emotions right now.

**Reply:**

**First Review: **Thank you very much! The original summary had something about his cousin but was badly worded so I changed it. Anyhows: It adds a little surprise -

**Second Review: **cowers Very sorry! I promise to try and do better next time!

Because of this review I've made a few adjustments to my original plan and if you don't like Jon Spiro then here is some good news: Jon doesn't last very long; I just need him for the first bit. And yes, looking over that chapter I'm a bit disappointed myself. It's pretty good for a 3am effort in my opinion though X3

**The wild man of the north: **to shortbut was acceptable

**Reply:** Chapters are hopefully getting longer!

* * *

**An Idiot with a crayon**

Dug Munch walked through Irish airport security, ignoring the looks he was being given by his fellow travellers. Striding towards the double doors he looked around him. To his left was a row of coffee shops, bookstores and souvenir stands. Brilliant for all those tourists who had forgotten to buy that postcard for Aunty Jo or that magnet for Granny. To his left was the arrivals hall and he watched in amusement as people struggled around with their luggage and hushed children. Above his head he read the sign that marked the half-way point of his expedition: Welcome to Dublin. As he past through the automatic doors the cold air stung his face and he breathed in the scent of untainted air…Ok it _was _tainted but at least it wasn't recycled or something like that.

Half an hour later, we catch up with this character standing at the gates of a certain manor. Dug shivered as the cool evening breeze washed over him. He had arrived at his destination five minutes ago and was currently trying to reach the doorbell, which was proving impossible due to his…Vertically challenged-ness. Spotting a nearby branch, he stood on tip-toe, and carefully, using his new wooden ally, pushed the button that immediately sent a buzzing sound to everyone occupying the house beyond the high walls.

_Meanwhile… _

Below the surface, Julius Root sat in his office, fuming over that fact that well…He had nothing to fume about! He needed to take his rage out on someone. But that was hard to do when both his usual targets, Foaly and Holly, were either spending the day teaching science voluntarily or performing the ritual. He should never have let Foaly volunteer for that stupid school. The School of New Age Technology. He snorted. Foaly would have volunteered for that with his permission or not! Well he shouldn't have let Holly do the…Oh wait a minute: He was right to let her do that. She was almost drained of every blue spark in her body! The fact that she now took part in the Fowl Manor watch wasn't helping with her amount of free time. So with no one to yell at Julius sank deeper and deeper into his mood. So involved in his current 'crisis' was he that is took him a few seconds to realise what was going on, on the T.V monitor in front of him. But non-the-less, he was contacting both Foaly and Holly before you say Frond wears tailor-made underpants three times.

_Meanwhile… _

Artemis walked towards the drawing room, having already had Juliet usher the little man in. Obviously a door-to-door sales man or something but Artemis was bored and wanted to try out his newly improved 'icy stare'. His leather shoes passed over the marble hall and he thought back to the last few days. Alexandra, his long lost cousin on his mothers side, had been confirmed through DNA testing to be a relation of his. His mother, Juliet and her had been on various shopping, and he was delighted to find this new visitor was not as fashion-obsessed as Mother and Juliet were. His father got on with her as well and they had countless conversations about the government and the way they thought it should be run. Truth to be told, the country wouldn't fare too badly if his cousin and father were in control. And he enjoyed her to. She had brought along a small bag of sentimental items and one of these was a Dell laptop. Not to bad though some of the software was a little out of date…He was still musing over the new arrival when he entered the drawing room.

_Meanwhile…(A/N: In other words, switching character focus) _

Juliet watched as the little man reached out for a carrot. Ever since making the Irish Junior wrestling squad she had become less wary of safety. Her brother would have checked for weapons by now. Even done a scan for hidden spy technology. But for some odd reason, she trusted this guy, munching so hungrily on a carrot. It was as though she'd met him before and knew her life was…Ok in his hands. But she still didn't see why Artemis wanted to see him personally. Probably boredom she decided as her part-time employer walked in. She listened as the small dude began to talk, not really concentrating.

"Firstly, I must say, thanks very much. I owe you. You don't know why of course, but that's not the point. So introductions: I can't say anything that will trigger it straight away because I read up on mind wipes and it said something about the person going mad and stuff." he said, spraying bits of carrot everywhere. Deep in Juliet's brain, the first cogs of a lock began to turn. Though at the moment it meant nothing to her, in a few minutes, memories of another time…another place, would come flooding back.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Semi-cliffie I guess!


End file.
